


No Reason Kisses

by TentativeTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren Yeager, Best friend Erwin Smith, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year in August, New Years, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), because Eren is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentativeTitan/pseuds/TentativeTitan
Summary: Levi had been in love with his neighbor, Eren, for years. Maybe Eren's impromptu Summer New Years party will give him a chance to finally make a move.





	No Reason Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Friends episode...

“Didn’t you move?” Levi asked, walking out of his bedroom to find Erwin, his best friend and ex-roommate sitting up to the counter with a mouth full of cereal.

“We were out of cereal,” Erwin said sheepishly, slurping the milk that dribbled through the corner of his mouth as he spoke. Levi shook his head in disbelief and climbed onto the other stool, pouring himself a bowl of cereal as well.

Levi didn’t care that Erwin still came and went as he pleased in Levi’s apartment, the two had been living together since they met in the freshman dorm of college 13 years ago. The only reason why Erwin had moved out the month before was because he had finally decided to live with his long time boyfriend, Mike. 

“Guys!” Eren, the neighbor from across the hall shouted, bursting through the door. “We’re having a New  Years Party tonight! Cancel your plans!”

“It’s August, dumbass,” Levi rolled his eyes and shoved another spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth.

“I know! There was a fuck tone of party favors on clearance at the dollar store down the street. It’s going to be great!! Is Mike busy? He’s  welcome too of course.” Eren said.

“It sounds fun, we’ll be there,” Erwin smiled.

“Awesome!” Eren said, leaving as quickly as he came in and slamming the door behind him.

“Smooth,” Erwin said, raising a thick eyebrow at Levi before the smaller man dropped his head into his arms on the counter top.

“I don’t know why I do it. I’m the fucking dumbass, not him,” Levi groaned.

“ Yes, you are,” Erwin said.

“Not helping!” Levi glared.

“You’ve been in love with him since he moved across the hall 6 years ago. He’s obviously in to you too but you still won’t make a move,” Erwin explained.

“If he’s so in to me, then why can’t he make a move? He makes them on everyone else!” Levi shot back.

“Because you keep calling him a dumbass,” Erwin said simply.

“Fuck, you’re right. I’m a fucking mess,” Levi groaned again.

“Now’s your chance, make a move at the party,” Erwin suggested.

“Yeah, that’ll go over well,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“No  no , it’s perfect! It’s a New  Years Party, there’s no way Eren would skip the midnight countdown. Just make sure you’re within reach,” Erwin said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Right, that’s just so easy. I’ll just walk up and kiss him at midnight.....” Levi paused as the wheels in his brain began turning. “Wait! I’ll kiss him at midnight!” he exclaimed.

“Oh wow, however did you come up with that?” Erwin asked with a chuckle.

“Fuck off,” Levi growled. “It’s perfect, if he kisses me back, then great! And if he pushes me away and says ‘what the hell are you doing??’ I can just say, ‘it wasn’t me, it was New Years’.” He explained

“Flawless plan if you ask me,” Erwin said before drinking the remaining milk from his bowl.

“Now what the fuck am I going to wear?” Levi said, jumping off the stool and running to his bedroom to score his closet for the perfect outfit.

“Good Luck! I have to go tell Mike we have plans,” Erwin called, but Levi was too enraptured in his task to bother.

It took him a few hours before he deemed himself good enough, though compared to Eren, he’d never look good enough. Eren was flawless, from his messy bun to his long legs and magnificently sculpted body. The man could fill out a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt like no ones’ business. Not to mention he had the most gorgeous face Levi had ever seen on another person. Those giant green eyes were the reason Levi couldn’t speak to Eren more than five minutes without insulting him. The minute they focused on Levi he was captivated, he’d lose himself and forget how to even speak, and thus let out what he knew best. Insults.

The only reason why Eren spent any time with him was likely because his best friend, Armin, was Erwin’s little brother. He probably would have phased him out long ago if it weren’t for the two blonds. It’s not that Levi was  mean, he was just shy and had a shitty sense of humor.

He was also obsessive and was now ready for the party two hours before it was supposed to start. Maybe he should head over, show Eren how nice he could actually be and help decorate. It was worth a short at least.

“Hey?” Levi called, walking into the apartment.

“Hi!” Eren said from on top of the counter as he taped streamers to the top cabinets, “The party isn’t until 8.”

“I know, I thought I’d come help,” Levi said.

“Really?? Awesome!! There are some hanging decorations on the table, just tape them everywhere,” Eren instructed.

“Sure,” Levi said, making his way over to the table, “Where’s Armin?” he asked.

“He and Annie went out to pick up snacks. They hate decorating so I don’t expect them back for a while,” Eren laughed.

“Well then it’s good that I’m here then,” Levi said awkwardly.

“It’s always good when you’re here,” Eren smiled, jumping down from the counter.

“Sorry for calling you a dumbass, this is actually a cool idea,” Levi said.

“You call me a dumbass all the time,” Eren said, his smile still stretching over his face  happily .

“I know, but maybe I shouldn’t,” Levi added.

“Don’t worry about it,” Eren said, pulling the streamer across the room and climbing on the furniture to tape it up high.

Levi only nodded, unsure of what to say after that. Though Eren never seemed to be at a loss for words and kept the conversation going while they put up the rest of the decorations. Before Levi knew it, people were starting to pile in to the apartment, all ready for New Years.

Levi never considered himself a jealous man, though watching Eren flirting with everyone at the party made his stomach turn. Okay, maybe he was just talking and being friendly, but he was so beautiful, Levi was sure anyone speaking to him thought he was flirting too. Or at least hoped.

Levi wandered around the party, trying to ignore how Eren flirted with everyone but him, and trying to ease away the nausea from the idea of his plan. How could he kiss Eren at midnight? In front of all these people.  Eren would reject him and then everyone would know how pathetic he was.

“10 minutes, are you going to do it?” Erwin asked, sliding up to Levi with a beer in his hand. His hair a little mussed and his lips a little swollen, not unlike his boyfriend who Levi found chatting with Mikasa by the chip bowl.

“I haven’t talked to him all night, it would be weird,” Levi said.

“No! Levi, you have to!” Erwin exclaimed, a little drunk.

“What if he rejects me?” Levi asked, eyes focused on Eren from across the room.

“What if he doesn't? What if he accepts you and you get everything you’ve wanted for the past six years?” Erwin said.

Erwin was right, it was now or never. If Levi missed his chance tonight, who knows when he would get another. Maybe he never would. Maybe whoever Eren kissed tonight would be his for the rest of his life. Levi couldn’t take that chance, if Eren was going to find the love of his life tonight, then Levi had to make sure it was him.

With a sense of determination, that could have only been brought on through the two and a half glasses of gin and tonic he had had throughout the night, Levi made his way over to Eren.

“Levi, Hey! Have you been enjoying the party?” Eren asked, his eyes lighting up as he turned toward him.

“Yeah, it’s great. We should make this a thing,” Levi suggested.

“Yes!! We should make it a thing! Let’s have one every summer!” Eren yelled excitedly while everyone around them cheered.

“Eren!! It’s almost midnight, we have to count down!” Some girl Levi didn’t recognize yelled, grabbing Eren’s arm and pulling him away. Eren eyes looked apologetic as he was dragged away, he was nice that way, though he would always be the life of the party while Levi hung out in the background. 

His plan wouldn’t have worked anyway.

As the crowd began to shout out the seconds, Levi made his way to the door. He was interested in kissing someone at midnight unless it was Eren, and he especially wasn’t interested in watching Eren kiss one of the many people crowded around him throughout the count down.

Levi looked back at the man of his deepest affections one last time, surprised to catch Eren’s eye. Eren looked worried, Levi really didn’t deserve a friend like him. With a soft smile and a nod to convince Eren that he was okay, Levi slipped out of the door just as they got to ‘Four’.

He stood in the hallway, listening to the last numbers and trying not to let himself cry as he thought about Eren kissing someone at that moment. Someone who wasn’t Levi and never would be. Maybe Eren would fall in love with the person he kissed tonight, then at least Levi could force himself to get over the silly little crush he had been harboring since Eren moved in.

“FOUR...THREE...” The entire room shouted, just as the apartment door opened behind Levi, surprising him that anyone else would leave during the countdown.

“Eren!” Levi gasped, turning around to face the only person he truly wanted to see in that moment, “What are you doing?” he asked in shock as though his wish had come true.

Eren didn’t answer, only stepped closer to Levi and placed his  hands on Levi’s waist to pull him closer. “Two...one...” He whispered along with the shouting behind the door, smiling gently and leaning down to brush his lips softly against Levi’s.

Levi gasped into the kiss, obviously having to bring his awkwardness to every interaction with Eren, though the younger man didn’t seem to mind. He only chuckled before pulling away and looking down at Levi with a content look in his eyes. 

“Happy New Year,” Eren said quietly, running the back of his finger down Levi’s cheek and over his lips, “I’m sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“Y-you have?” Levi asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I even jumped at the chance for a New  Years party because I thought I could finally have a reason to kiss you,” Eren said bashfully.

“ You dumbass,” Levi groaned, leaning his forehead against Eren’s surprisingly soft chest. “You stole my idea,” he mumbled.

“Really?” Eren laughed and wrapped his arms around Levi.

“Yes, I thought I could work up the courage to finally kiss you, but I failed once again,” Levi said, looking up to meet Eren’s gorgeous eyes.

“You don’t need an excuse to kiss me you know,” Eren said.

“Likewise,” Levi shot.

“True, well how about I kiss you again, this time for no reason but I want to,” Eren suggested.

“I could probably handle that...” Levi said, looking away shyly.

“And maybe after that I could kiss you for no reason, any time I want?” Eren asked as he tightened his grip around Levi’s waist.

“I think I could handle that too,” Levi said.

“Good.” Eren smiled, tilting Levi’s chin up with his finger and pressing their lips together for the first of many no reason kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it...
> 
> Feel free to give suggestions for more short stories you'd like to see...


End file.
